


Az omega választása

by Galesz



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Loki (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Wordcount: 500-1.000, alfa loki
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 17:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galesz/pseuds/Galesz
Summary: Loki egy ínycsiklandozó új illattal találja szembe magát a toronyban. Dehát neki már ott van Anthony! Most mit tegyen?





	Az omega választása

Loki, szinte tajtékzott, ahogy a nappali közepére teleportált. Odin természete egyre jobban bosszantotta. Hiába tett meg mindent, hogy a mindenek atyjának a parancsait végrehajtsa, neki soha semmi nem volt elég. A diplomáciai útja Thorral jól sikerült, ezért is volt hajlandó ott hagyni a bátyját Asgardban. Kizárt dolog, hogy egy bolygón maradjon Odinnal. Thor tökéletesen képes volt leírni az útjuk részleteit, az apjuknak.

A nappali ahova érkezett teljesen kihalt volt. Loki vállat vont, nem ez volt az első eset, hogy mindenkinek máshol volt dolga. A bosszúállók otthonnak tekintették a tornyot és csak, akkor hagyták el, amikor küldetésre mentek. A félisten felsóhajtott. Reménykedett benne, hogy legalább Anthonyt itt találja. A sok alfának a szaga gyakran irritálta az orrát. Főleg a szuperkatonáé. Kifejezetten visszataszító volt. Ha már választhatott, akkor Anthony teljesen semleges szagát kedvelte. A béta olyan jó volt hozzá, hogy Loki a tudtán kívül elkezdett neki udvarolni. Szerencséjére a halandó nem ismerte az aesir szokásokat. Megrázta a fejét. Anthony jó barát volt, de nem gondolt Lokiról ennél többet.

\- Üdvözöllek Péntek, van rajtam kívül valaki a toronyban? – kérdezte Loki, ahogy levette magát a kanapéra.

\- Jelenleg senki, de Mr. Stark hamarosan megérkezik. – Loki hümmögött. A párnák kényelmesen átölelték a testét és a félisten elégedetten sóhajtott. Ahogy beszívta a levegőt, a hirtelen jött békéje, ugyanolyan gyorsan szertefoszlott. Az egyik párnán egy omegának az illatát érezte. Az illat annyira ellenállhatatlan volt, hogy a puha anyagba temette az arcát. Az itt tartózkodása óta még soha sem érezte ezt az illatot. Összefutott a szájában a nyál, és nem tudott megállni egy birtokló morgást, ami feltört belőle. Bárkié is volt az illat, Lokinak szüksége volt rá, hogy a karjaiba zárhassa. Már csak meg kellett keresnie az illat gazdáját. Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes, Thor, James Rhodes mind alfák voltak. Bruce Banner, Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton és Anthony pedig béták. Lady Potts – omega - Rhodey-hoz tartozott. Idegenek nem igen járhattak be az épületbe, talán az illat az ifjú alfával, Peter Parkerrel jött. Kizárt.

A párna mindenesetre az ő jelét mintázta. Az összes bosszúállónak a jelképével készült egy párna, ami, habár teljesen felfordította a kanapé szín harmóniáját, jelezte, hogy ők valójában egy falka voltak. Az illat jelentése azonban nagyon sok mindent hordozott magában. Bármelyik omega is dörzsölte az illatanyagát a szövetbe, az őt választotta. Asgardon legalábbis így működött. Az omegák választottak alfát maguknak és nem fordítva. Lokinak sokszor volt elege a Midgárdon tapasztalt barbárságból, ahogy az alfák a többi másodlagos nemmel bántak. A gondolat, hogy egy omega őt választotta, egy teljesen új konfliktust keltett a lelkében.

\- Mit csinálsz azzal a párnával? – kérdezte Anthony a háta mögött. Loki megfordult és pár centire találta magát a halandó mosolyától. Loki nagyot nyelt. Egy részről itt volt Anthony, tökéletes pár jelölt. Loki szerette vele eltölteni az idejét, de a béta illata annyira halvány volt, hogy a félisten néha azt hitte, hogy nincs is a halandónak illat mirigye. Más részről, az illat alapján még az is lehet, hogy az omega az igaz társa… akit még csak nem is ismer.

\- Én… egy omega… – motyogta Loki. Tudta, hogy olyan a hangja, mintha be lenne tépve, de nem tehetett róla.

\- Szabad? – kérdezte Anthony és felé nyújtotta az egyik kezét. Loki erősen magához szorította a párnát és morogni kezdett. A halandó arcáról leolvadt a mosoly és már elkezdte leengedni a kezét, amikor a félisten engedett a szorításon és felé nyújtotta a párnát. A morgás már szinte alig volt hallható. Anthony megszimatolta és visszaadta neki a tárgyat. – Thor szerint az illat anyag bedörzsölése egy másik személy tárgyába, az udvarlás jele. - Loki magához szorított a visszaszerzett párnát és bólintott. Sejtette, hogy Anthony hova akar kilyukadni, de nem volt benne biztos, hogy hallani akarja a halandó kérdését.

\- Nem gondoltam, hogy tudsz róla – mondta Loki és a férfi szemébe nézett, akinek az arcára visszatért a mosoly. A félisten nem értette, hogy miért ilyen önelégült a feltaláló.

\- Gondold el, hogy mennyire meglepődtem, amikor megéreztem az illatod jó pár párnámon és páncélomon. – Loki elvörösödött. Nem gondolt rá, hogy Anthony rá fog jönni, hogy titokban udvarol neki. – Persze azt is tudom, hogy mennyire szent dolog egy omega választása Asgardon. Milyen szerencsés vagy. Nem kell rám pazarolnod az időd. – Loki elgondolkodott. Pontosan hallotta a kihívást Anthony hangjában. Miközben a halandó szemébe nézett, folyamatosan lélegezte be az illatot. Titkon azt kívánta, hogy bárcsak a kettő egy lenne. De a feltaláló egy béta volt. Loki nagyon nehezen engedte el a párnát.

\- Nem Asgardon vagyunk – mondta határozottan Loki és felállt a kanapétól és a földre dobta a párnát. Az alfa illata sűrűn kezdte belepni a levegőt. – Nekem te kellesz, nem pedig egy ismeretlen omega. – A félisten a fogait csikorgatta, de nem engedte meg magának, hogy a tekintete elvándoroljon Anthonyétól.

\- Oké – jelentette ki Anthony és megdöntötte a fejét. Megdörzsölte a nyakát az ingjének az ujjával. Loki közelebb lépett. Értett a hívásból, amit Anthony közvetített felé. Nem számított, hogy a halandó egy béta…

A félisten hirtelen közel rántotta magához a férfit. Az illat, ami a párnán is volt körbe lengte Anthony nyakát. – De hát ez… - Loki felnyögött. Hirtelen birtokló vágy futott végig rajta. – Omega. Te egy omega vagy – jelentette ki.

\- A tiéd akarok lenni – mondta Anthony megnyugtatóan. Loki az orrát a férfi nyakába temette.

\- Igen – suttogta a félisten. Olyan erősen szorította magához az omega testét, hogy félő volt, hogy összeroppantja. A félisten teste felforrósodott. – Biztosan engem akarsz? – kérdezte Loki. Még soha senki nem választotta őt.

\- Igen. - A boldogságtól nem jutott szavakhoz. Felkapta és átvetette a vállán a halandót és elindult a hálószobája irányába. A párnáik utánuk lebegtek, míg Anthony kuncogása a lelkét simogatta.

**Author's Note:**

> Minimálisan visszatértem. Nagyon élveztem ennek a műnek a megírását.  
Remélem nektek is tetszett. Ez volt az első eset, hogy ABO dinamikának a műfajában írtam.  
Szép napot!


End file.
